brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Crocodile
A Crocodile is a LEGO animal. The figure has appeared in many themes, including Agents, Indiana Jones, Pirates, Outback, and Adventurers. The figure is made of three parts; a head, a tail and a body. History The first crocodiles, released in 1994, were included in several Islanders sets from the Pirates theme. The only new piece introduced for the crocodile was its body. Its head and tail were originally parts of the dragon, introduced in 1993. Until 2004 all crocodiles were green, except for a dark grey version that was included in 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins from 1998. After 2004 there were no sets with crocodiles in released until 2008, when new crocodiles were moulded in a dark green plastic. Colours * Dark Green * Dark Grey * Green * Dark Green with printed eyes. Parts * Part 6026 Animal Crocodile Body * Part 6027 Animal Dragon Head * Part 6028 Animal Dragon Tail Appearances * 6278 Enchanted Island (1994, Pirates), re-released as 6292 Enchanted Island (2001), 1 green crocodile * 6246 Crocodile Cage (1994, Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 6256 Islander Catamaran (1994, Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 6262 King Kahuka's Throne (1994, Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 6264 Forbidden Cove (1994, Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 1788 Treasure Chest (1995, Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 6296 Shipwreck Island (1996, Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 6563 Gator Landing (1996, Town), 1 green crocodile * 6490 Amazon Crossing (1997, Town/Outback), 1 green crocodile * 6281 Pirates Perilous Pitfall (1997, Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 6249 Pirates Ambush (1997, Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins (1998, Adventurers), 2 dark grey crocodiles * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins (1999, Adventurers), 1 green crocodile * 2769 Aircraft and Boat (1999), 1 green crocodile * 7410 Jungle River (2003, Adventurers), 1 green crocodile * 7080 Scurvy Dog and Crocodile (2004, 4+ Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 7074 Skull Island (2004, 4+ Pirates), 1 green crocodile * 8632 Mission 2: Swamp Raid (2008, Agents), 2 dark green, which had stickers * 7625 River Chase (2008 Indiana Jones), 1 dark green * 60157 Jungle Starter Set (2017, City 1 dark green * 6242 Soldier's Fort (2009, Pirates), 1 dark green * 6241 Loot Island (2009, Pirates), 1 dark green * 8899 Gator Swamp (2010, World Racers), 1, dark green * 70802 Pursuit (2014, The LEGO Movie), 2, dark green * 70411 Treasure Island (2015, Pirates), 1, dark green w. prints * 60160 Jungle Mobile Lab (2017) 1 dark green * 60161 Jungle Exploration Site (2017 1 dark green * 60162 Jungle Air Drop Helicopter (2017) 1 dark green ;Magazine appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Minifigures All Around Town! Notes * In LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues the crocodile can be mind-controlled with Mola Ram's black sleep bottles, but it can cause many glitches and when it rides the junk boat the game freezes. * Two crocodiles appear in the video game LEGO Racers on the Tribal Island Trail track in the second and fifth circuits, they act as obstacles to the racers. * Crocodiles appear in some of the Pirates capture cutscenes in 5702 LEGO Chess * Its teeth are also green. * The 2015 version has printed yellow eyes and is a completely new mould. * The first dragon mould uses a piece similar to the crocodile's head. * The 2017 Lego Batman Movie's Killer Croc bigfig has a headmould similar to the original crocodile head piece. * One hidden side set will have a tan recoloring of the updated crocodile. Gallery Crocodile.jpg|Original Green Crocodile Dark Gray (Stone) Crocodile.jpg|Dark Grey (Stone) Crocodile Dark Green Crocodile.jpg|Dark Green Crocodile Croc.png|A crocodile in LEGO Racers 2015Crocodile.PNG|2015 dg.jpg|hidden side crocodile crocodile chess.png|A crocodile in Lego Chess See also * Dragon * Killer Croc * Clive Crocodile Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 1994